A Series of Misunderstandings
by Alice Rose Winter
Summary: A series of one-shots in which people completely misread moments between Bones and Booth. Shameless innuendo
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter is basically the last chapter of my story The Office War of 2010, more will come though!**

That morning Bones heard the familiar ringing of her phone. She smiled, Booth.

"Be there in twenty." She said as she headed out of her apartment, grabbing a bag on her way out.

"Hey Booth." She grinned, dropping the bag on his desk. She hadn't bothered to shut the door behind her.

"Hey Bones. What's this?" He opened them, seeing a mass of gray fabric inside.

"Your pants. You left them at my house last night. I washed them for you, couldn't get the stains out though."

Neither of them noticed the shocked cough outside Booth's office.

"It's fine, you ripped them pretty badly. I think it's time they retire. How are your knees?"

"They're fine, I wrapped them and took a hot bath. I was pretty sore from yesterday."

"Yeah, you were a wild animal Bones. Want to go grab some lunch? Sweets said he wants to meet us at the diner instead."

A small crowd had formed by Booth's door at this point. When he suggested lunch however, they all scattered.

"Sounds fine." The two of them walked out of his office, both of them wondering why random people were giving them thumbs up. One even came up and patted Booth on the back.  
"What on earth was that?" Booth asked once they were in the elevator.

"I have no idea. Thank you for the compliment on my paintball skills. That game was rather intense. Sorry for ripping your pants by the way, I was trying to save you from Zach's machine. "

"It was no problem Bones."

"You were rather magnificent though, as a team we were quite effective."

"You're right Bones. We are quite a team."

**What do you think, should I continue? I have plenty of ideas so let me know. **


	2. Chapter 2

Angela stepped out of the elevator, a bag full of food under her arm.

Brennan had been feeling down lately, so Angela had taken it upon herself to cheer the poor woman up, several scented candles and ice cream would do the trick.

She was outside of Temperance's door when she heard voices; instead of knocking, she decided to listen in.

"Are you sure this is right?" Was that Booth?

There was a loud grunt, "I don't care Booth, I really needed this." Another grunt and then a moan.

Angela's eyes went wide.

"Does it hurt?" Another grunt.

"Not at all. I'm glad you're doing this Booth." A grunt and what sounded like a moan. "Oh yeah, that's perfect." Another moan.

"I'm here to please."

"Shut up and continue." There was more moaning and grunting. Angela was biting her hand… this was so HOT!

She was so caught up with what was happening that she accidentally hit the doorbell with her hand. She gasped, jumping back as she heard an expletive from inside and the sound of people moving around.

The door opened, a very sweaty and very topless Booth answering the door.

"Hey Ange, do you need Bones?" Oh god, the man was sexy.

"No, I'm fine. You two continue your fun." She smirked, taking in his chiseled chest one last time before going into the elevator and squealing as the doors shut.

Back inside the apartment was Bones, fully clothed, very sweaty and drinking some water.

"Who was that?"

"Angela, she just left. Do you want to continue?" Bones looked over at her new air-conditioner, Booth had just got it going and the cool air was an enormous relief from her stifling apartment.

"Sure, it's only a few more wires right?"

"Yeah, I should be done in about ten minutes. Thanks for helping me get it in place, it's hard to see when you have a giant hunk of metal in front of your face."  
"Well, it is my apartment; it's only logical that I help. However, it would have gone in considerably sooner if you hadn't talked as much."

"Sorry, Bones."

**What do you think? **

**Thank you to all of you who reviewed, the response I got in only a few days was incredible. I don't know at what rate this story will be updated, it depends on how long each chapter is and when I have ideas. Please review! The reviews are my motivation to put up chapters as soon as possible. **

**PM me with ideas!**

**-Alli**


End file.
